Trixie/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly unicorn. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Grrr. As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|If I must! Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png|She makes herself seem so great. Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|Rawr. Trixie boasting S1E06.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Speaking in third person? Fireworks? Wonder if she attended an Iron Will seminar... Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watching Trixie show off Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Oh, flowers! For me? Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png|Swag Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|"Well, well, well. It seems we have some 'neigh-sayers' in the audience." Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png|Ooh, so any of you think you can challenge me? Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png|So Trixie is it? Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png|Yes, for I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie close up S1E6.png|Devious glare! Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|Totally not exaggerating at all. Trixie "deep within the Everfree Forest!" S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png| Well, she can always be a posing fashion model if the Magic career fails! Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png|Snips jumps in Trixie S1E6.png|Do not be disappointed Ponyville citizens! Trixie "the best" S01E06.png|As long as I'm here, there's no need for two ponies with equal talents. 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie?' S1E06.png Trixie "anything you can do" S1E06.png Trixie "destined to be the greatest equine" S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|"How about it hmmm?" Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Close up of Trixie's eyes Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|Trixie is not impressed Trixie "oh, ye of little talent" S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png|Look at those cute wide eyes. Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie is good with rope Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Trixie "the only thing they'll call you" S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|''Sigh.'' Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie, clearly not amused by Rarity. Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png|And she's like walking on a stage runway. Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Twilight, come back! Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Trixie boasting The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png|Was there ever any doubt? Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Trixie brushing her mane Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie being disturbed by Snips and Snails Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png|Trixie, enjoying an offered drink. Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|''Yes?'' Trixie "is far too exhausted" S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png|What do you want? Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Trixie scared S1E06.png|Uh, is that what I think it is? Trixie screaming S1E06.png|A freaked out Trixie. Trixing running away S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Ooh you... Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|...And, you? Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Trixie. Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Umm.. Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|Piece of cake Trixie worried S01E06.png|Ooh, why me? Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|Snips and Snails have confidence in Trixie. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png|A nervous Trixie. Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|They're watching me, now I have to do it. Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Close call for Trixie Trixie surprised S1E06.png|WOAH!!! Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|O: Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|I'm still better than you, Twilight! Trixie "you will never have the amazing" S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|You've not seen the last of Trixie! Trixie running away S1E06.png Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Trixie is back and in greater numbers! Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Season three Magic Duel Cloaked pony stepping on puddle S3E5.png Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png Mysterious Pony S3E5.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png|A skull, wonder who that came from. Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png Trixie pointing at the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png|Trixie Magic Duel USA Today Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png Trixie beam S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png|"Me and you..." Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png|"A magic duel." Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png|"Winner stays; loser leaves Ponyville... FOREVER!!" Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png|Mischievous grin. Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png|The ursa minor Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png|Golden Harvest and Berryshine laughing at embarrassed Trixie. Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Taking a job at a rock farm! Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png|A ROCK farm!! Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png|Trixie's got the pies in the air. Trixie using pies S3E5.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png|No big deal. Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png|Trixie has been made corrupt by the amulet Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png|Twilight's friends move into protect her. Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|The great and powerful Trixie is not lying. Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png|Pushing them too far Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png|Not everypony can be as subtle as Trixie Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png|Poor ponies serving Trixie Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png|*Gasp* Trixie confronted about cheating S3E5.png Trixie cheated S3E5.png|"Cheated..?" Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Unspeakable cuteness! Trixie in thought S3E5.png|Thinking. Trixie weird ha S3E5.png|Weird way to say "Ha!" Trixie the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" Trixie and nopony S3E5.png|"And nopony." Trixie great pose S3E5.png|"More powerful than the Great..." Trixie declares name S3E5.png|"And Powerful Trixie!" Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Trixie already beaten you S3E5.png|"I already beaten you." Twilight up to you S3E5.png|Twilight is freaking out Trixie. Trixie seriously S3E5.png|Seriously. Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie. A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png|The second magic duel. Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png|Cool effect. Trixie scary grin S3E5.png|Scary grin. Trixie an oldie S3E5.png|" An oldie, but a goodie." Trixie let's see S3E5.png|" Now, let's see what your..." Trixie charm can do S3E5.png|"Little charm can do!" Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png|Pffft whatever. Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png|Filing her hoof without a care in the world. Trixie take a peek S3E5.png|Just gonna take a peek. Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Trixie, gasping at the spells that Twilight can perform. Trixie ho hum S3E5.png|"Oh ho hum, so you can do an age spell" Trixie big deal S3E5.png|"Big deal." Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png|"That's impossible." Trixie how did you S3E5.png|"How did you." Trixie cute amazement S3E5.png|That cute amazement. Trixie next to me S3E5.png|AH! She's next to me. Trixie can't believe it S3E5.png|She just can't believe it. Trixie ok she's gone S3E5.png|Ok she's gone. Trixie head S3E5.png Trixie loss of words S3E5.png|Loss of words. Trixie evil laughter S3E5.png|Hahahahahaha...yes, it's evil laughter. Trixie with this amulet S3E5.png|"With this amulet." Trixie it's off S3E5.png|It almost looks like she's has some hardcore eye shadow. Trixie admiring Twilight's amulet S3E5.png|Hehe, mine now. Trixie with new amulet S3E5.png|Twilight's amulet looks good on her. Trixie witness my subjects S3E5.png|"Witness my subjects." Trixie gaze upon S3E5.png|"Gaze upon an even greater." Trixie powerfuler S3E5.png|"And powerfuler Trixie!" Is powerfuler even a word? Trixie epic display S3E5.png|Yeah! It's epic Trixie. Trixie huh S3E5.png|Huh? Trixie Hey! S3E5.png|"Hey!" Trixie oh wait S3E5.png|Oh wait. Trixie I don't need S3E5.png|"I don't need." Trixie old Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"That old Alicorn Amulet." Trixie I have this S3E5.png|"I have this." Trixie firing magic S3E5.png|Nice magic color Trixie. Trixie tickles S3E5.png|"Tickles?" Trixie amulet is defective S3E5.png|"This amulet is defective!" Trixie angry S3E5.png|Oooh, she looks angry. Zecora's Doorstops S3E5.png Trixie stunned S3E05.png|That amulet is a fake. Trixie but how S3E5.png|"But how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells." Trixie but what about S3E5.png|"But what about the pony with the ten instruments?" Twilight that's not magic S3E5.png|It's not magic? Trixie adorable once again S3E5.png|Oh Trixie being adorable again. Trixie back away slowly S3E5.png|Backing away. Twilight Trixie S3E5.png|"Trixie?" Trixie least I can do S3E5.png|"It's the least I could do." Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet." Trixie couldn't control myself S3E5.png|"I just couldn't control myself." Trixie can forgive me S3E5.png|"You can forgive me." Repentant Trixie S3E05.png|Trixie looks cute like that. Trixie oh good S3E5.png|"Oh good." Trixie the great S3E5.png|"Don't you think the Great." Trixie and apologetic S3E5.png|"And Apologetic Trixie." Trixie is the most S3E5.png|"Is the most magnificent humble pony." Trixie you've ever seen S3E5.png|"You've ever seen?" Trixie about to run off S03E05.png Trixie trip S3E5.png|The Great and Powerful Tripsie! Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|Seen in the background standing on the same roof as Dr. Hooves. IDW comics My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #5, cover A Comic issue 5 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #5, Hot Topic variant Comic issue 12 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #12, Hot Topic cover Comic issue 17 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #17, Hot Topic cover MLP FIM Comic Issue 18 Larrys A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #18, Larry's Comics cover Trixie Alicorn Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png|Trixie in an alternate universe in Friendship is Magic #18 Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, cover A Comic issue 21 cover B.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, cover B Comic issue 21 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, Hot Topic cover Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, credits page Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 2 Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 3 Comic issue 21 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 4 Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 5 Comic issue 22 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, cover A Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, cover B Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, credits page Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 1 Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 4 Comic issue 22 page 5.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 5 Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #34-37, Hot Topic covers Comic issue 40 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #40, page 4 Comic micro 3 page 2.png|''Micro-Series'' #3, page 2 Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5, Jetpack Comics cover MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5, combined Jetpack/Larry's cover Friends Forever issue 6 cover A.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, cover A Friends Forever issue 6 sub cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, subscription cover Friends Forever issue 6 Thom Zahler cover textless.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, Thom Zahler cover Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, credits page Friends Forever issue 6 page 5.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 5 Friends Forever issue 6 page 6.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 6 Friends Forever issue 6 page 7.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 7 Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #18, Books-A-Million cover Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves her own pose instead of this Rarity one. Trixie Lulamoon minifigure.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png TrixieToy.png|As seen in the 2012 Toy Fair. ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Pony Wedding Trixie Lulamoon Figure Funko Trixie_unboxed.jpg Funko Trixie Clear.png|Clear figure Funko Trixie.png|Funko figure SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 3 DVD back.png Trixie plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Build a Bear Workshop Trixie.png Trixie trading card S3.jpg Trixie Hot Topic t-shirt.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|A model sheet of Trixie, with the Alicorn Amulet from Magic Duel. Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|A background of Ponyville, under Trixie's control from Magic Duel Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg